Morning Workout
by Kuroo187
Summary: Sanji is secretly training and a certain moss head chaugh him while doing it. What will happen if Zoro startes to tease the cook. And will Sanji mangage to finish his morning workout? We will see. Warning: This fanfiction contains lots of fluff and tickling :)


**This is a One Piece fanfic.**  
 **None of the character or the anime/manga belongs to me.**

 **Summary:** Sanji is training and a certain moss head caugh him while doing it. What will happen when Zoro decideds to tease the cook a bit? And will Sanji managed to finish his little morning workout? We will see. **  
Warning:** This fanfiction contains lots of fluff and tickling :)

* * *

The sun just had started to rise and colored everything into a warm orange, giving the ship and the ocean a peaceful presence. At this time the cook of the straw hats was the first person who got up and started preparing breakfast for everyone but what no one knew was that Sanji not only cooked this early in the morning but also trained before starting his daily work. It was something which he did every morning since they were sailing on the Grand Line and it was now part of his routine.

"Oi, cook. What are you doing?"

Sanjis cursed when his arms bucked and he lost his balance for a short moment but then managed it to catch his concentration and posture and get back into a neat handstand. He then turned around, still with his hands on the ground and his legs in the air and glared at the person who had the nerve to disturb his little morning training.

"What does it look like, stupid marimo" he angrily shouted back at the dark silhouette which leaned with his arms prob up on the balustrade of the top deck and watched him.

"Like a monkey doing some circus tricks." came the cocky answer and Sanji just growled under his breath.

"Why are you even up at this hour, stupid marimo?" asked Sanji while turning back around and shifted his weight from both arms onto one and started to do push ups. After twenty times he switched to the other hand and repeating the whole process without taking a break between the exercises.

"I had guard shift." came the simple answer from the other man and Sanji could hear a light dull sound behind him which told him that Zoro had jumped down onto the main deck to join him. The cook didn't even care to acknowledge the marimo and just continued with his work out.

"How long can you even stand on your arms like that?" asked the swordsman as he walked up to him and Sanji sighed at the annoying tone in his voice, the other man obiously wanting to nerve him.

"Oi don't ignore me", said Zoro who had crouched down next to the blond and rolled his eyes when the cook simply huffed at him and looked on away. Zoro just sighed and then poked him in the ribs to get his attention but the reaction he got was nothing what he had suspected.

When Sanji felt the light poke on his ribs he cried out in surprise at the strange feeling that shot trough his body and he instanly tried to shield the vulnerable spot from futher attacks but it seemed that he had forgotten that he still stood with his arms standing on the ground which turned out to be not really helpful at this point. The cooks posture crumbled together like a house of cards and he felt rather ungraceful flat on the grass covered deck.

He groaned as he propped himself up into a sitting position and wanted to yell at the swordsman for being such an ass but the words remained stuck in his throat when he saw the expression on Zoros face which send unwillingly a shiver down his spine.

"What was that?" asked Zoro, visible amused over the cook's reaction and grinned at him with a suspicious gleam dancing in his eye that made Sanji clear that he got in trouble.

"What was what?" snapped Sanji back, trying to dub this weird nervous feeling which made itself noticeable in his stomach and glared at the other man who simply watched him, with a smug expression on his features.

"That", said Zoro and reached out to poke him again, this time in the side. Sanji flinched at the touch and barely managed to suppress a little squeak which tried to make it past his lips.

"Stop that, stupid marimo", spat the blond and slapped the finger that had just poked him again away and was about to get up and go because he had better to do then putting up with the stupid marimo when suddenly a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Sanji feel another time on his ass and he hissed at the impact.

"What the heck? What do you think you're doing, shitty swordswaver?" he yelled and tried to kick Zoro who was holding his leg in a firm grip but the swordsman wasn't the tiniest bit impressed by Sanjis yelling and that he tried to kick him. He simply pulled the other man in his direction till he hovered above him and smirked down at the blond who scolded at him.

"I just want to know what this was", he said, again with that smug expression for which Sanji wanted to kick him in the face but he quickly got pulled out of his thoughts when suddenly his ribs got poked again.

This time Sanji couldn't hold back the little snicker that escaped him.

"You are kidding me right?" laughed Zoro, not believing that his theory which had formed in his head was actually right.

"What are you talking about?" hissed Sanji as he started to get really annoyed by the other man.

"I mean this",- he squeezed the cooks side who squirmed and pressed his lips shut in order not to give in -, "and the fact that you seem to be ticklish, love cook."

"As if I were ticklish you idiot! And now let me go before I kick your AH- whahat do you think you're doing?" screamed the blond in surprise when Zoro started to squeeze his hip bones.

"Just messing with you, curly brow" answered Zoro and grinned when Sanji growled and tried to shove him off but it was to no use. Zoro stayed where he was and worked his fingers higher till they curled themselves into the cooks stomach and teasingly stroked over the lean but muscled navel. The blond squirmed widely and shook his head from side to side desperately trying to keep the embarrassing sounds in that threatened to come out.

"You really are stubborn, love cook." said Zoro as he realized that he wouldn't break the other man this easily. He then grabbed behind himself and started to rapidly squeeze the spot right over the blonds knee. Sanjis kicked his leg out in surprise when an unbearable ticklish feeling worked up in his leg and he couldn't help but started laughing when suddenly a second hand started to goose one of his terrible sensitive sides and doubled the tingling feeling that shoot through his whole body and made him squirm more violently than before and before Sanji could prevent it from happening, loud laughter had already started to pour from his lips.

"Stohohop it you shihity bastahahrd" Sanji cackled and unwillingly threw his head back when the ticklish feelings shot from the attacked parts of his body up into his brain and let him trash under the other man and one more trying to push him off from him.

Zoro grinned when he had finally managed to break the cook and he freely tickled him, searching for the best spots on the blonds body, laughing by himself at the funny reactions from the man under him.

"You sound like a child" he teased and while dug his hands under the cooks arms which let the cackling change into bright and high pitched laughter and all Sanji could do was to tightly press his arms against his side but that only trapped the wiggling fingers and he cursed at the marimo between his laughter fit.

Zoro grinned highly amused when he heard Sanji swearing at him. It was just too hilarious to see the cook laughing like a kid and a wide grin decorating his face and then calling him names for which Nami would slap them both on the head and make their debt rise into the sky if she had heard them.

"Oi oi don't you think it could be bad for you to insult me right now while you're in this hopeless position, giggle cook?" asked Zoro teasingly and pulled his hands out from under the blonds arms and started to dig his fingers into his ribs which let the other man shriek in response and Sanji desperately tried to grab the mean hands that keep making him lose his mind with prodding, stroking and pinching all over his upper body and making him shriek and laugh uncontrollably.

"I cahahan't insult youhu enohohugh, dahamn marimo!", said Sanji while he managed to grab one of Zoros hands and hold it away from his body and he glared at the man who was still pinning him to the ground and tickling him with the other.

"Maybe you get nicer when you laugh more, love cook.", grinned Zoro and shot his still free hand under Sanjis armpit and scratched lightly at the sensitive skin which let the cooks body jerk at the touch and he quickly let go of Zoros hand as he tried to protect his vulnerable underarms which got mercies less tickled by the green haired man.

Zoro then pulled his hand away and now attacked with both hands and Sanji honest to god squealed when the one eyed man started to wiggle his fingers all over his navel and stroked and prodded the sensitive skin, taking his time to find every one of his sweet spots and let him laugh like a maniac.

Just when Sanji wanted to scream for Zoro to stop they heard the sound of someone coughing behind them. Zoro abruptly stopped with tickling the cook and searched for the person who had made themselves noticeable when he saw no other than Nico Robin standing there with a kind smile on her face, visibly amused at what she saw.

Zoro quickly got up from the other man and took a few steps back.  
"I-it's not what it looks like", he stammered and a light blush spread over his cheeks when the archaeologist of the straw hats put a hand over her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Well, to me it looked like you tickled the cook, Swordsman-san", she calmly said while smiling at Sanji who just had sat up and also blushed when he realized that the older woman just had caught him and the marimo in this embarrassing situation.

"Oiii, why are you all awake already?" echoed the voice of their captain suddenly over the ship and just a second later the hyped teen came running towards them, already wide awake.

"Hey, Luffy calm down!" said Usopp who also came on deck, followed by Chopper who still looked tired and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Seems like everyone is up already.", said Franky who also walked over to them and brushed his hair with a comb back.

Little by little every member of the Straw Hats walked on the deck, some more awake than others and they all made their way to the kitchen.

Zoro and Sanji just remained at their earlier positions, still shocked from the fact that Robin had seen them and the simultaneously looked at each other with exactly the same expression at their faces.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what had happened, Cook-san, Swordsman-san.", said Robin and she giggled as she also walked to the kitchen.

"We won't ever talk about this, stupid marimo."

"Right back at you, shitty cook."

"Oiiii Sanjiii! Where is the food?"

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other and nodded before they also went to the kitchen where the other crew members and a hungry captain already waited for them.

* * *

Please leave constructive criticism or a review if you like :)


End file.
